Hidden Mask
by chishioXame
Summary: Naruto is not the hyperactive clueless idiot everyne thinks he is. It is all a mask as Sasuke will soon discover the hard way. This is NaruSasu meaning Naruto is seme. WARNING yaoi and mature content


There are so many SasuNaru stories but very few NaruSasu. Sasuke's name has UKE in it which has got to tell you something. Anyways this is NaruSasu so for those of you who like Sasuke as seme I suggest you don't read. Also be prepared for various sexual things including bondage.

I do not own Naruto and if I did Sakura would be dead and Naruto a sadistic badass who only cares about himself and doesn't take crap from anyone, but he's not so I don't own it.

Naruto is not how everyone thinks he is. Only Sasuke knows this though. Only Sasuke knows Naruto Is cold, cruel, calculating and completely dominating. Only he knows the Naruto everyone knows is a mask, a lie. He didn't always know this though. It all started about a month after they became genin. Kakashi actually arrived early just to tell them that he decided to cancel training. Naruto was not there yet and Sasuke volunteered to tell him to get away from Sakura who was trying to get him to go on a date with her. Reaching Naruto's apartment he knocked and receiving no answer decided to try the knob. "Figures the dobe would leave his door unlocked." He walked in and expected to find ramen cups everywhere and the idiot himself eating ramen in his eye blinding orange jumpsuit. Instead he saw a completely clean concrete floor, no pictures on the wall, and most importantly no Naruto. Just as he was about to call out Naruto's name he heard a muffled scream from behind a closed door. "Hn the idiot must have hurt himself." Preparing himself to yell at the idiot for making him go through all this trouble he opened the door. Nothing could prepare him for what was behind it. Someone was injured all right but it wasn't Naruto. No that was reserved for the Konaha ninja tied up on what seemed to be an examining table bleeding from multiple wounds. As for Naruto himself he was standing over the ninja with absolutely no expression holding a serrated kunai with his bloody hands. Sasuke couldn't believe it. What happened to the loud, annoying, always smiling idiot? In his place was a cold killer who enjoyed others pain and had no remorse. The Naruto imposter glanced over at Sasuke and said, "Ah Sasuke nice of you to join us, have a seat and I will be right with you. Too stunned to respond he simply obeyed. Looking back at the ninja the Naruto in black seemed to contemplate him. "I really want to continue our time together but it appears my teammate has something to tell me so I must cut our time short, my apologies. "and then he dug the kunai across the man's flesh the serration on the kunai making the cut uneven and more painful if the loud scream was anything to go by, then out of nowhere the body caught on fire, the flames reflecting in the imposters now blood red eyes. Now Sasuke what was it that you needed? T-training is cancelled for today. And? Getting control of himself he drew himself up and said that's it. That's all you interrupted my time with that nice shinobi merely to tell me training is cancelled. Seeing Sasuke's affirmation Naruto shook his head. That will not do, perhaps now that you have ruined my fun you should take that nice ninjas place. Suddenly Naruto was in front of him, unable to move as Naruto's arm came forward his world went black.

When he awoke again it was night. He tried to get up from his laying position but found himself unable to do so. Taking in his surroundings he realized his wrists and ankles were chained to a very hard and uncomfortable bed. He tried to use chakra to free himself but only succeeded in getting an electric jolt throughout his entire body. Ah Sasuke I see you found out the condors of my chains. It is impossible to use chakra with them. Each time you try the shock will get worse and worse until it eventually kills you. Now seeing as you are taking that ninjas place I must find something that will work on you. Physical torture is meaningless for you so I believe I will attack the thing you value most, your pride. Sasuke could only watch in horror as Naruto removed his clothes and then moved on to Sasuke's ripping them off. Then without any preparation thrust himself into Sasuke's tight virgin hole, only his teeth piercing into his lip stopped him from screaming. Now Sasuke, Naruto breathed into his ear sending shivers down his body against his will, let me hear you scream. Still pounding into him he growled in annoyance as Sasuke still refused to make any noise. You know Sasuke it is said that if someone enjoys it enough they will do anything to have it again even beg. I wonder will you beg. Never, although even though he said that his body was betraying him. He was painfully hard and just as he was about to come Naruto stopped and pulled out. Sasuke couldn't prevent the whine that escaped him. I will never let you cum until you beg me for it. I will never beg. Then you will never cum. With that Naruto left only to return with nipple clips and a cock ring. Putting both of them on Sasuke he then pulled out a vibrator and shoved it in Sasuke's ass. Pressing a button Sasuke felt pure pleasure go through him and already had to come but the cock ring prevented him. Hmm so fast and it is only the first setting I wonder how far you can go until you break. See you later and then he left the room with a somewhat haunting chuckle.

Torture is all that you could describe this as, sweet, pleasurable, torture. It had literally been days since he had seen Naruto and he was only mildly wondering why no one had come looking for him. Most of his thoughts though were slowly leaving him. He was breaking no matter how much hated to admit it. The lack of food, water, and constant unsatisfied sexual pleasure was weakening severely.

Three days later and he was broken. Naruto came in and Sasuke merely whined sounding more like an animal that human. Are you ready to be good Sasuke? Yes Naruto. Suddenly Sasuke found himself being back handed. You do not address your superiors by name, maybe you are not ready. Naruto began to walk back out of the room. The old Sasuke would have told Naruto to go ahead and fuck off but this was the new and broken Sasuke so his reaction was completely different. NO master I' m sorry I won't ever do it again please don't leave, he began to sob. Master hmm. Sasuke I am going to ask you some questions and your answers will decide if I stay or not. Are we clear? Yes master, completely. Good first off will you do anything for me? 'That's easy' of course master anything. Will you die for me? Hai master. Now the final question if I gave you pain would you enjoy it? Very much so master. Naruto walked over to the bed and pet him on the head as Sasuke nuzzled into his hand. Good boy I think those answers deserve a bit of a reward. Suddenly Sasuke found himself flipped around with his ass in the air being pounded into. It was better than the vibrator. Please master, please let me cum. Sasuke was suddenly shoved to the ground and he whimpered at the loss of contact. You want to cum? Please, please let me. Show me how much you want it slave. Sasuke crawled over to his master on this hands and knees and took his semi hard dick into his hands marveling at the sheer size of it. Then he enveloped it with his hot mouth sucking and licking. Then he began to fondle his master's balls rolling them around his palms. It was pure bliss touching his master like this. Suddenly his master pulled away from him and he once again whimpered. Get on the bed on your hands and knees ass in the air. He rushed to obey. Moments later he found himself filled by his master. He hit his prostate over and over giving him pure pleasure. His master then came in him. There was so much that it began to leak out of his ass but he didn't mind. He himself was so close again and then his master removed the cock ring. He came over and over again, unsure if he would ever stop. Finally the shudders stopped racking his body and he lay in puddle of his own cum. Slowly he raised himself up again his ass once again in the air in case his master wanted to go again. Instead his master slapped his ass hard and pulled him up by the hair. He felt something clipped around his neck and looking down he found it to be a black leather caller. You are mine his master whispered in his ear and then bit into his neck drawing blood. Then he pushed him away. Clean up this mess. Sasuke jumped up and started to strip the sheets. What are you doing? Cleaning up the mess master. I said nothing about using a washer that all came from you so it can go back in you, use your tongue I want nothing left. Yes master, and then he did as asked nothing was left. Good boy, but you didn't obey me the first time so I believe some punishment is in order.

He was once again tied up although this time is was by his wrists that were attached to the ceiling. His master brought out a whip first and whipped him over and over blood spilling crimson from his pale flesh. Finally he stopped the beating and said, "now slave we have two options, I can fuck you over and over for an hour and you will have to keep coming or I can fuck you for twenty minutes and you will have to wear a cock ring, which will it be? Please master anything but the cock ring, he never wanted that again. Very well and hour it is. Over and over he came instead of getting less effective it seemed to get worse. The spasms that shook his body after each ejaculation kept getting harder and harder. After what seemed an eternity the hour was over and he was cut down falling into a heap of limbs. Get up. He willed himself to move and finally was standing if swaying slightly. His master cupped his cheek. You are such a good boy. Then his master's hands glowed red and he felt much better, well he still hurt but he could stand less painfully now. Thank you master, thank you so much. You're welcome now go put some clothes on we have training to day with the pervert and the pink thing. Umm master. Yes? Why has no one looked for me? Oh I made a shadow clone henged like you and had it ask for a out of village mission and so people think you're on a mission now go get dressed. Yes master I'm sorry for asking unnecessary questions.

They were walking to the training grounds where they would be meeting the rest of the team and Sasuke was nervous. What should he say; does master want him to act the same? He wanted to ask but he had already asked master a stupid question so another one would be bad. I will just act the same as I did in master's room. I will obey him. They reached the training ground and he heard a squeal and then a pink blur jumped at him and grabbed him around the arm. SASUKE YOU'RE BACK I'M SOOOOO HAPPY I ONLY HAD STUPID NARUTO TO KEEP ME COMPANY! All of this was yelled and he thought he partially went deaf. Then it registered what she said. How dare she call master stupid! He was about to say something when the person he lived for called his name. Sasuke ignore the pink banshee and come over here. SASUKE DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU NARUTO-BAKA! The pink thing yelled and then stared in horror as Sasuke happily said yes master and ran over to Naruto. Then even more horror as Naruto pet Sasuke on the head like a dog and said good boy and Sasuke nuzzled in to his hand.


End file.
